


Lumisateessa

by Lonewritersclub



Series: GOTHAMIN LOISTAESSA [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, batman the war of jokes and riddles
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Batjokes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I made porn for you, M/M, Riddlejokes - Freeform, Sex, You're Welcome, yeah - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Pakkasherra on valannut Gothamin jäähän. Jokeri hakee lämmintä lohtua Nygman luota. Ed on enemmän kuin valmis ottamaan hänet vastaan luokseen.





	Lumisateessa

**Lumisateessa**

Päivä on kylmä. Erittäin kylmä. Pakkasherramaisen kylmä. Jokaisen katonrännin reunalle Gothamin ainainen sade valaa yhä pidempiä jääpuikkoja, jotka uhkaavat tipahtaa kenen tahansa epäonnisen niskaan minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Jokeri hytisee hylätyssä kellarikerrosasunnossa kuuden haisevan ja risaisen viltin alla, jokainen eriä sateenkaaren väriä, ja hampaat kalisten yrittää epätoivoisesti sytyttää tuhkan täyttämään kamiinaan tulta. Sytykkeinä hänellä on ainoastaan kellarin kosteudesta homehtuneet vanhat sanomalehtipaperit, jotka pikemminkin sammuttavat tulen tehokkaammin kuin auttavat sytyttämään sen.

Jokeri raapaisee viimeisen tulitikkunsa vapisevin käsin ja tekee kaikkensa, että punainen vaatteenriekale, jonka hän löysi kuluneen, vietereitä läpitunkevan patjan alta, syttyisi viimein palamaan. Pieni oranssi liekki läpättää samaten Jokerin rinnassa kuten ohuen puutikun päässä, mutta juuri kun Jokeri on painamassa sitä papereita vasten, kamiinan kautta valahtaa hytisyttävä tuulenpuhahdus, joka tappaa sen ennen kuin tikku edes ehtii koskettaa rypistynyttä sanomalehteä.

Jokeri ei voi muuta kuin karjaista raivosta. Hän ei voi jäädä tänne tunkkaiseen, pimeään ja jäätävän kylmään yksiöön, jossa ei ole juuri muuta kuin karmivia maalauksia ja kuolleita torakoita hämähäkinverkon verhoamissa nurkissa. Mutta mihin hän menisi? Hän ei ole ollut tervetullut Harleyn luo sen jälkeen, kun hän aiheutti sen tulipalon kylpyhuoneessa suoristusraudan kanssa yrittäessään silittää housunlahkeitaan.

Cranenkaan luo hänen on turha yrittää päästä sisään. Hän on ollut muissa maailmoissa sitten sen tapauksen, kun näki hänet ja Nygman lähtevän yhdessä kädet toistensa vyötäisillä heidän vakiobaaristaan. Sitä paitsi Jokerista tuntuu, että Crane on varmaan jo Arkhamin kaltereiden takana hänen edellisen toksiinihyökkäyksen epäonnistuttua pahemman kerran.

Batman oli taas kerran osunut väärään paikkaan väärään aikaan.

Hetkinen, mutta niin tosiaan –  Nygma! Hän on varmasti kotona, luultavasti pelaamassa neljättäkymmenettä kierrosta D&D:tä, eikä hänellä pitäisi olla mitään syytä vastustaa Jokerin saapumista ainaisesti lämpimien vällyjensä alle. Pikemminkin hän varmaan kaipaa Jokeria enemmän kuin Jokeri kaipaa hänen paahtavaa öljylämmitystään.

Tuumasta toimeen ryhtyen Jokeri kietoo vilttinsä kahta tiukemmin ympärilleen, vetää yksinäisen pipon melkein silmiensä yli ja uskaltautuu astua ulos. Lihakset kohmeesta jäykkänä Jokeri liukastelee autioilla kaduilla juostessaan kohti Edwardin majataloa niin nopeasti kuin saattaa. Saapuessaan viimein hänen ovellensa vastapäätä vahvasti löyhkäävää kiinalaisravintolaa, Jokeri voi vahvistaa, ettei tunne kantapäästä varpaanpäihinsä saakka mitään kiiltonahkakenkiensä sisällä. Hänen valkoiset nilkkaimensa eivät tunnetusti koskaan ole erityisesti tarjonneet lämpöä, mutta muodikkaat ne kieltämättä hänen mielestään silti ovat, vaikkakin joidenkuiden mielestä hieman vanhanaikaiset.

Jokeri pimputtaa kärsimättömästi Edin ärsyttävän kuuloista ovikelloa ja vilkaisee olkansa yli hermostuneesti, kun ketään ei meinaa kuulua oven takana. Hän pelkää, että kaduilla yhä saattaa vilistä joitakin Pakkasherran kätyreitä valmiina pakastamaan kenet tahansa silmiinsä osuvan veriseksi lumiukoksi, vaikka Jokerin radiosta kuulemissa uutisissa kerrottiin hänen hyökkäyksensä loppuneen – pakkassään lauhtuminen vain vie oman aikansa Gothamin tapaisessa pohjoiskaupungissa. Tärkeintä oli kuitenkin, että herra mehujää oli saanut takaisin rouva mehujään kryopakastimeensa.

Sitten aivan yhtäkkiä ovi Jokerin edessä avautuu. Ed naurahtaa huomatessaan Jokerin säikähtäneen ja säpsähtäneen olemuksen kaikkien vilttienkin alta. Itse asiassa vihreä ulommainen viltti tipahtaa hänen päältään suoraan Edin ovenkynnykselle, jonka yli jo hohkaa armeliasta lämpöä.

”Mitä sinä siellä ulkona kylmässä teet oikein, J? Tule sisään”, Ed tervehtii ja kahmaisee Jokerin ison ja vahvan käsivartensa alle. Jokeri sipsuttaa sisään innokkaasti ja huokaisee purevan kylmän ilman ulos keuhkoistaan ja väristen haukkaa sisälleen Edin lämmintä currylta tuoksuvaa sisäilmaa sen sijaan.

Jokeri ei tarjoa selitystä Edille, vaan suuntaa suoraan hänen olohuoneeseensa sohvalle ja rojahtaa sen päälle yhä heikosti tutisten. Kahvipöydällä tuttuun tapaan lojuu Edin keskeneräinen D&D peli, johon Jokeri ei koskaan toivo joutuvansa koskea.

Ed sulkee oven visusti takanaan ja istahtaa pehmeästi Jokerin viereen sohvalle nostamansa vihreä viltti sylissään. Muuten Nygma on pelkissä kalsongeissaan ja valkoisessa aluspaidassaan, kuten Jokeri on tottunut hänet nykyään näkevänsä. Tyyli ei sinänsä ole mikään ihme ottaen huomioon, kuinka korkea lämpötila vallitsee aina sisällä hänen kodissaan. Hänen kotinsa ainainen kuumuus on fakta, jota Jokeri tai kukaan muukaan ei täysin käsitä, mutta joka on silti tällä hetkellä oikea pelastus Jokerin tilanteessa.

”Teenkö sinulle jotain kuumaa juotavaa tai?” Ed kysyy tarjotessaan vilttiä takaisin Jokerille. Jokeri käärii sen uudelleen hartioidensa ylle ja nyökkää vaisusti. Nygma lähtee keittiöönsä siltä seisomalta ja Jokeri kuuntelee, kun hän availee kaappejaan ja nostelee esiin tarvikkeita. Hän varmastikin alkaa valmistamaan Jokerin suosimaa extraextra-suklaista, makeaa kaakaota, jonka vain hän osaa valmistaa. Jokeri sillä aikaa silmäilee kahvipöydän valtaamaa kokoelmaa erinäisiä paperilappuja ja hämmentävää pelilautaa. Hän ei ymmärrä täysin Edwardin pakkomiellettä lapsellisiin puuhiinsa, mutta jokaisella on kai omanlaisensa myrkky ja kuka Jokeri on Nygmaa tuomitsemaan hänen peliaddiktiostaan, kun hänen oma palava mielenkiinnostuksenkohde on jotain samantapaista laadussaan myös. Joskus tanssi Batmanin kanssa tuntuu enemmän pelkältä häviö-häviöpeliltä, kuin tavalliselta tuhoisalta valssilta, mutta Jokeri tietää, ettei koskaan sitä voisi kenenkään antaa voittaakaan.

Ed palaa hetkisen päästä korkea ja kolhiintuneen mukin kanssa sohvalle ja juuri niin kuin Jokeri oli uumoillutkin, mukin reunojen ylitse vuotaa kuohkea kermavaahtokukkura.

”Vaahtokarkit ja kaikki mukana”, Ed sanoo hymyillen ojentaessaan mukin Jokerin jäätävän kylmään käteen.

”Salmiakkirouhekin?” Jokeri perää ja kärsimättömästi hörppää juomaansa, vaikka tietää sen olevan vielä polttavan kuumaa, minkä takia ei myöskään juuri maista mitään siemauksessaan. Ed nyökkää. ”Ilman muuta”, hän sanoo. Jokeri ottaa uuden hörppäyksen ja hänen suunsa taittuu irveiseen.

”Mutta otahan rauhallisesti sen kanssa. Poltat vielä kielesi ja joudun sitten hakemaan ulkoa sinulle jääpuikon, jota imeskellä”, Ed sanoo ja ottaa mukin Jokerin tärisevästä kädestä pois. Jokeri kurtistaa kulmiaan Edille, ensi kertaa kunnolla katsoen hänen naamaansa sen jälkeen, kun oli astunut sisään. Ed silti vain kylmänrauhallisesti laskee mukin täpötäydelle kahvipöydälleen päälle yhden useista paperikasoistaan, jotka kaikki tuskin liittyivät hänen pelkkään typerään lautapeliinsä.

”Ja mieluummin säästäisin kieltäsi jonkin muun imeskelemiseen ensin”, hän sitten tokaisee ja hänen vasen silmänsä vinkkaa Jokerille naurettavasti. Jokerin tekee mieli parkaista turhaantumisesta, mutta hänen kurkkuunsa käy hieman kipeää kaikesta kylmästä, joten hän vain tuijottaa Ediä vihastuneesti.

Tämä erikoinen käytös kuitenkin herättää Nygman äidilliset vaistot ja hänen ilmeensä muuttuu himoisasta huolestuneeksi parissa millisekunnissa.

”Taisit todella jähmettää itsesi tuolla kylmässä. Mikset heti tullut luokseni, kun Pakkasherra ilmoitti aikeistaan? Tiedät, että olet koska vain tervetullut luokseni, etkös niin?” Nygma sanoo ja kaiken järjen vastaisesti alkaa riisumaan monituisia vilttejä pois Jokerin ympäriltä.

”Mitä sinä teet?” Jokeri vastustaa ja yrittää pyristellä Nygman käsiä pois vilttiensä luota. Edin kulmakarvat osoittavat toisiinsa päämäärätietoisesta huolesta.

”Toki sinäkin tiedät, että paras tapa nostaa ruumiinlämpöä on paljaan ihokontaktin kautta. Sinun täytyy ensin riisuutua, että voin lämmittää sinua”, hän vastaa, kuin sen pitäisi olla täysin selvä asia.

Tällä kertaa Jokeri todellakin parkaisee.

”Ei ole totta! Sinä et muusta välitäkään kuin paljaasta ihokontaktista! Joka kerta sinun kanssasi saa olla varuillaan siitä, ettei vahingossakaan joutuisi sänkyysi ison rintasi alle ja vahvojen käsiesi kopeloimaksi”, Jokeri huudahtaa ja samalla pomppaa ylös sohvalta kohmeille jaloilleen.

Ed seuraa hänen liikkeitään ja nousee ylös huomattavasti sulavammin. Hänen kätensä ovat näkyvillä, kuin hän yrittäisi rauhoittaa Jokeria sillä ajatuksella, että hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista asetta käsissään – niin kuin kaikista tappavimmat aseet eivät juuri olisi hänen mahtavat kätensä, jotka ovat nikkaroimisesta valpastuneet ja hieman kovettuneet ja jotka ovat kauniisti punertavien karvojen ja kesakoiden koristamat.

Jokeri ottaa useamman askeleen kohti olohuoneen takaseinää tunnottomilla jaloillaan.

”Sinä suorastaan kidutat minua ja sitten ihmettelet, miksen halua tulla käymään!” hän syyttää, mutta Nygma vain jatkaa matkaansa kohti häntä varmoin jalanaskelin. Puulattia natisee hänen painonsa alla vain hiukan.

”Näin voi olla. Mutta minä tiedän, mitä sitä tarvitset, Jokeri, ja sen takia sinä silti aina palaat takaisin ovelleni”, hän sanoo hiljaa mutta sillä matalalla äänellään, joka saa Jokerin polvet hyllymään. Hän on enää vain muutaman sentin Jokerin luota ja kiiltonahkakenkien ottaessa vielä yhden askeleen taaksepäin, Jokeri saa huomata selkänsä jo koskettavan vasten seinää.

”Ja siitä edelleen sänkyyni”, Ed jatkaa omahyväisellä virneellä, jota Jokeri tuskin enää näkee, koska hän on niin lähellä häntä. Jokerin suu lonksahtaa auki Nygman tarttuessa häntä leuastaan lämpimällä kädellään. Käsi kääntää hänen päätään takakenoon, jotta heidän katseensa voisivat kohdata.

”Mutta ensin meidän täytyy saada kaikki nämä haisevat viltit ja vaatteet pois päältäsi”, hän sanoo ja vetäisee hitaasti ensimmäisen viltin alas lattialle. Loput kankaat jättävät Jokerin huomattavasti nopeammin ja jossain vaiheessa Jokeri jopa huomaa itsensä repimässä paitaansa auki pois päältään.

Hän hengittää vasten Nygman rintaa kiihtyneessä tahdissa samalla, kun Ed avaa hänen vyötään. Heti kun se on auki, Jokerin housut valahtavat maahan eikä hänellä ole enää muuta päällä, kuin kiiltävät lakeerikenkänsä. Ed tarttuu häntä vyötäisiltään ja kahmaisee hänet vasten itseään ilmaan vaivattomasti, jotta Jokeri pääsisi ulos housunlahkeistaan.

Jokeri kietoo kätensä Nygman kaulan ympärille ja pitää hänestä kiinni, kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä. Ed vie heidät sohvan luo, koska se on vastapäätä lämpöä hehkuvaa tulisijaa. Hän osittain laskee ja osittain kaataa Jokerin sohvan pehmeille tyynyille. Hänen valkea ihonsa suorastaa pistää silmiin vasten sohvan tummanvihreää kangasta. Jokerin kädet ja jalat ovat levillään ja hänen ilmeensä autuaan avoin ja hengästynyt.

Tämä on juuri se kuva Jokerista, jonka Ed haluaa nähdä ja pitää halussaan ainoana ihmisenä maailmassa – mahdollisesti lepakon lisäksi – eikä hän voi odottaa voivansa nähdä sen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Nygma ensin irrottaa kengät ja sukat Jokerin jaloista ennen kuin riisuutuu omista vaatekappaleistaan, joita ei onneksi ole montaa. Hän laskee itsensä varovasti Jokerin päälle ja istuutuu hänen pitkien valkeiden jalkojensa väliin. Kun Nygma vierittää kättään niitä vasten kohti Jokerin lantiota, hän tuntee vienoa karheutta vasten ihoaan, koska Jokeri ei ole taaskaan muistanut tai ehtinyt huolehtia itsestään kunnolla. Siihen tulisi vielä muutos sen aikana, minkä Jokeri viettää hänen luonaan – kuten aina. Niin kauan kuin Ed pitää hänestä huolta, myös Jokeri ehtii ottaa aikaa itsellensä. Joka kerta hän on lähtenyt takaisin maailmaan Nygman luota entistä upeampana ja häikäisevämpänä kuin tullessaan, ja Nygma kokee sen olevan osoitus siitä, kuinka Jokerin pitäisi vain joskus jäädä hänen luokseen eikä poistua koskaan enää ulos hänen ovestaan.

Jokeri suorastaan värisee Edin kosketuksen alla ja Ed nauttii jokaisesta hetkestä hänen kanssaan. Hän painautuu rinnakkain vasten Jokeria ja antaa sormiensa tehdä kaiken työn samalla kun muulla vartalollaan hän lämmittää Jokeria.

Nygman sormin löytäessä oikean osoitteen – tietysti heti ensimmäisellä yrittämällä – Jokeri inahtaa vasten hänen huuliaan ja Ed ahmii ääneen sisälleen nälkäisin kielin ja hampain.

Hitaasti ja varovaisesti hän asettaa itsensä Jokerin sisälle ja hänen valkeat sirot säärensä kietoutuvat Edin lantion ympäri tottumuksenmukaisesti.

”Juuri niin”, Ed palkitsee häntä nälästä rosoisen käheäksi muuttuneella äänellään ja painautuu lähemmäs Jokeria samalla ottaen kiinni hänen käsistään ja punoen heidän sormensa yhteen vasten pehmeitä tyynyjä.

Jokerin keho on antaumuksellisen tervetulettava kaikista hänen julmista sanoistaan huolimatta ja se kääriytyy Nygman ympärille, kuin siivet vasten enkelin selkää. Ed silittää häntä ja tuntee, kuinka Jokerin vartalo alkaa vähitellen lämpenemään niin, että se suorastaan hieman punoittaa tietyistä kohdista.

Nygma ottaa kiinni Jokerin leuasta ja kallistaa hänen päätään sivulle, jotta voisi painaa suukkoja vasten hänen suloista kaulaansa. Toisella kädellään Jokerin selkärangalla, hän nostaa häntä ylöspäin, että hänen selkänsä kaartuu koreasti ja heidän vatsansa painautuvat tiiviisti vasten toisiaan. Näin Ed pystyy tuntemaan jokaisen Jokerin huokauksen ja henkäyksen sekä määrittelemään heidän hengitysrytminsä samanlaiseksi – rauhalliseksi ja syväksi, mikä on tavallisesti kovin vaikeaa Jokerille itsellensä.

Kun Nygma vetää itsensä kokonaan ulos ennen kuin painautuu takaisin sisään, Jokeri vaikeroi mitä kauniimmin ja hänen silmänsä sulkeutuvat heleästi. On kuin mitään muuta kieltä hän ei puhuisikaan.

Ei kestä enää kauaa, kun he molemmat eivät enää kestä yltäkylläisyyden luovaa tunnetta ja tilanne raukeaa. Nygma vain henkäisee syvään ja matalasti samalla, kun Jokeri päästää korkean huojennuksen huokaisun. Veltoin käsin hän pitää kiinni Nygman hartioista ja yrittää etsiä harhailevalla katsellaan hänen kasvojaan.

Nygma kuitenkin sulkee huulensa vasten Jokerin ja he kummatkin antavat silmiensä levätä hetken ummessa. Tulisijan lämpö kätkee heidät toisiinsa ja pitää kylmän ulkona. Jokeri alkaa vähitellen lämmetä niin, ettei jokainen liike tunnu enää, kuin betonipalikan siirtämiseltä. Nygma pitää hänestä kiinni ja hän saattaa vain keskittyä heidän molempien yhteiseen, rauhoittuvaan hengitykseen.

Jossain vaiheessa Ed kääntää päätänsä Jokerin rinnalta ja katsahtaa hänen puoliksi umpeutuneisiin silmiinsä.

”Menen laittamaan sinulle kuuman kylvyn valmiiksi. Pääset silloin kunnolla rentoutumaan”, hän tokaisee hellästi ja silittää Jokerin poskea peukalollaan vaivihkaa ennen kuin nousee ylös. Hän pukee alushousunsa takaisin ylleen vikkelän tavanomaisesti ja jatkaa matkaansa kylpyhuoneeseen vieno hymynkaarre suullaan.

Jokeri seuraa katsellaan Ediä. Tuntuu kuin hänen päänsä olisi täynnä pumpulia ja sormet täynnä pieniä neulasia. Mutta rinnassa hänellä on lämmin ja vielä lämpimämmäksi se muuttuu, kun Ed laskee hänet varovasti kuplilla varustettuun ammeeseen ja koko hänen vihreä päänsä valahtaa kuuman veden alle ennen kuin Ed ehtii nostaa hänet sieltä takaisin pinnalle.

”Heeii, varovasti nyt”, hän naurahtaa samalla, kun Jokeri räpyttelee vesipisaroita ripsistään melkein hämmentyneesti. ”Älä niin paljon rentoudu, että hukut”, hän varoittaa. Silti niin kuin aina, Ed on liian vainoharhainen Jokerin suhteen, että pitää kättään hänen leukansa kohdalla oikein lempeästi varmistuakseen, ettei Jokeri uppoaisi taas veden alle. Jokeri vastapalveluksena katsoo häntä takaisin kiitollisena ja lämpimänä, vaikkei täysin ymmärräkään, milloin hän alkoi tuntea olonsa siksi.

Kylpyhuoneen huuruisen ikkunan takana lasia peittävät pakkasenpuremat ja kylmä viima lennättää kuolleita syksyn lehtiä pitkin kuluneita katuja. Jokerin ei onneksi tarvitse enää murehtia siitä. Hänen tarvitsee vain raottaa punaisia huuliaan hetken verran ja lämpimät kädet ovat takaisin hänen kasvoillaan ja huumaava hengitys vasten omaansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt again nuusvu (on tumblr - used to be futilefear but she's fickle man)! Hope you enjoyed it although I made some alterations to it :)


End file.
